1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic capacitance-type input device that senses an input operation, based on a change in electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-179735 discloses an operation device for a vehicle air conditioner, in which a touch sensor sheet is stuck on the inner surface side of an operation panel. In this operation device, as the touch sensor sheet, a sensor based on an electrostatic capacitance method is used, and an input to the operation panel is determined by sensing the electrostatic capacitance of this sensor.
However, in the manufacturing of the operation device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-179735, there is a process of sticking a touch sensor sheet of another member on the inner surface side of the operation panel, and it is necessary to accurately stick each time. Therefore, it has been difficult to enhance an assembling property.
These and other drawbacks exits.